Chitose Karasuma
is a member of the Moon Angel Troupe and pilots the Emblem Frame Sharp Shooter. History Moon Angel Troupe Introduced for the first time in Moonlit Lovers, Chitose became the replacement for one of the original Galaxy Angel members who left the team in order to be with Takuto. A traditional, polite, and soft-spoken young woman, Chitose joined the military for her respect and admiration for both her father and the Angel Troupe. Extremely intelligent, Chitose became an elite within the military, scoring the highest marks ever in the military exam, defeating even Milfeuille (whom scored the second highest due to her luck). Highly experienced in archery, Chitose ends up being chosen as the pilot of the 6th Angel Frame, the "Sharp Shooter", which is designed for extreme range sniping. Chitose greatly respects her friends/teammates in the Angel Troupe, to the point where she wishes not to do anything that might offend them, even to the point of forcing herself to suppress her growing feelings for Takuto. Also, if Galaxy Angel EX is any judge, Chitose is the best player of Pick-up on the Elsior but the worst player of Fever Angel on the Elsior (she requires the most amount of coins to be able to play it effectively, hence the easiest difficulty level). Chitose's hobbies include archery and tea. Her 'fish out of water' situation is the source of much comic relief, since she originally believed the Angels and Takuto were model soldiers. The realization that they were all quirky was somewhat of a shock. Among such events include her hyperventilating when asked by Takuto and the Angels to address him by his first name rather than the more official 'Commander Mayers' (prompting Vanilla H to tell her to take a deep breath and calm down), fainting after eating one of Ranpha's ultra-spicy Ranpha specials and fainting again upon meeting Empress Shiva in person for the first time. This latter event made Shiva ask Takuto if Chitose would really be okay aboard the Elsior. Originally, Chitose did not have her own route in the game, unlike the other Angels. In fact, in every romantic storyline except Milfeulle's, Chitose is an unwitting and unintentional source of conflict (in their respective storylines, Ranpha mistakenly believes Takuto is attracted to Chitose and so does Mint although to a much lesser extent than Ranpha, Forte gets into arguments with her, and she misunderstands the nature of Takuto and Vanilla's relationship as similar to siblings'). In each case, however, Chitose feels awful upon discovering this and enthusiastically supports Takuto's relationship with the one he loves (in fact, in Mint's storyline, Chitose actively tries to help Takuto and Mint make up by going shopping with Tact for the sole purpose of buying Mint a gift to help Tact and Mint reconcile; this is unsuccessful but it indirectly provides the opportunity for Tact and Mint to reconcile by themselves, and Mint much later does make use of the gift Chitose and Tact bought). However, in the PS2 version of Moonlit Lovers (and a patch for the same story was released with Eternal Lovers for the PC version Moonlit Lovers), she has her own storyline. In it, she takes time adjusting to Takuto's fairly laidback leadership style as she was expecting him to be a model soldier (befitting his reputation as the hero of Transbaal). She eventually becomes comfortable enough to address him as Takuto-san instead of Commander Mayers. Takuto learns that Chitose's father was a military man who captained a ship and died in an accident when she was young. While saddened, she was proud that he had died doing his duty, the way he'd wanted. However, when Takuto volunteers to help her pilot the super weapon meant to defeat the Val-Fasq warship O-Gaub ravaging Transbaal and is accepted, she attacks and knocks him out just before the launch. She reveals that she is uncertain that whoever pilots the weapon will survive and while she is willing to die to carry out her duty, she is not willing to see another person she cares for do the same. Takuto manages to convince her otherwise and they manage to destroy the ship. Unlike the other Angels, who are already familiar with Takuto and have accepted her feelings, Chitose keeps hers under wraps. Unbeknownst to her, however, Takuto has begun thinking of her more often as well. In Eternal Lovers, Chitose and Takuto spend much time together but deny they are a couple. However, the two are attracted to each other, but Takuto is still unsure as to how he feels about her. After urging from most of the crew, Takuto finally admits he's fallen in love with Chitose but is unable to find an opportunity to tell her. Later still, Takuto is forced to shoot her down to prevent her from falling into enemy hands. As a result of this, Chitose believes herself to be in love with Lester (who, incidentally, happens to match her image of a model soldier). This is to the shock of the Angels and especially Takuto. However, fearing that this is her way of coping with the fact that Takuto was the one to shoot her down, the reluctant hero asks Lester to continue the charade, much to Lester (and Almo's) chargin. The delusion proves so strong that even when Takuto writes her a love letter, she assumes it is from Lester and that Takuto is merely the messenger. However, the letter starts the chain of events that ultimately restores Chitose's memory, because the letter is written in Tact's style and not Lester's and this makes Chitose confused. This, combined with Chitose making Tact's favorite foods for Lester and wanting to play Tact's hobby of chess with Lester, causes Tact to realize that Chitose still loves Tact but is subconsciously using Lester as her template of an "ideal Tact." Tact and Lester then tell Chitose part of the truth, the part about Lester not really being Chitose's boyfriend. After the liberation of EDEN, Tact finally works up the nerve to tell Chitose the other half of the truth, that he is Chitose's true loved one. After hearing this, Chitose (after being taken to the infirmary after a fainting spell) admits that she loves Takuto, who reciprocates. He embraces her, only to have her faint from happiness and embarrassment. Shortly before the final battle with the Val-Fasq, the two meet at the park aboard the Elsior and share their first kiss under the stars. Galaxy Angel II In Galaxy Angel II, Chitose is one of the two members of the Moon Angel Troupe who does not resign from the military. She was stationed at the planet Seldor along with Forte Stollen. Chitose then leaves Seldar and is then stationed on the Elsior along with Lester in EDEN. She is seen during the transmission between Tact and Lester in the beginning of the game. For the majority of the game, she remains at EDEN along with Lester Cooldaras on the Elsior. Chitose does not reunite with her fellow Moon Angel Wing members until after Milfie is saved from the Central Globe and the Elsior arrives in ABSOLUTE. She reunites with her fellow Moon Angel Wing members and assists the Rune Angel Wing in fighting Verel and his remaining fleets. Chitose shares the latest reunion scene in the game next to Milfeulle after the final battle. In MKnK, Chitose is assigned to search for new inhabited universes for the UPW. Other media Manga She is the newest member of the Angel Troupe. She was found drifting in space in an escape capsule, she was the only survivor of a ship that was destroyed. Chitose also lost most of her memory when she comes out of the capsule. With the help of the angels and Takuto, she is able to slowly recover her memory. Because Takuto wants Chitose to help her regain her memory, she slowly starts to have a crush on him. The other Angels slowly become concerned of Chitose and Takuto's relationship, but Milfie assures them that it's no big deal because she wants Chitose's memory to return completely. However, in volume 2, it is revealed that Chitose has unwittingly been mind-controlled by Noa all along. Noa tries to make Chitose kidnap Prince Shiva, but Chitose regains enough of her own mind to kidnap Takuto instead also with takeing the new Emblem Frame Sharp Shooter they have found on the White Moon. Anime Introduced in the fourth season, Chitose is a purportedly sickly, navy blue-haired girl who joins the Twin Star team. Although she wishes to make friends, she is very clumsy about it. Her attitude towards the team (especially Milfeulle) flipflops between vengefulness and self-imagined ostracism. Some consider her an insecure love (friendship) addict albeit with good intentions. Four years later, Chitose leaves the Twin Star team and ends up as an accountant, compared to the happier fates that the other Angels recieve. Behind-the-scenes *Chitose's voice actor is Saori Gotō, she is played by Erina Nakayama in the musicals and her English voice actress is Tegan Moss. *Chitose's first name comes from a red and white candy called chitose ame. * While other members of the Angel Troupe use Western naming arrangements (i.e. the given name comes before the family name), Chitose uses the traditional Japanese method of family name first. Thus, while Milfeulle introduces herself as "Milfeulle Sakuraba", Chitose introduces herself as "Karasuma Chitose." Chitose_55.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Screenshot (586).png Screenshot (597).png Chitose_23.jpg|Chitose Anime Concept Art Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel